


When The Bells Shine

by Rinkutsu



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Adam becomes Kyle here, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Cain is Mikulia’s son’s name, Court End, F/F, Loopbreaker!Mikulia, Lots of headcanons thrown about, Mikulia has tiny tiny wings made of light, Mikulia’s soul gets put in the Clockworker Doll instead of going to the Heavenly Yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkutsu/pseuds/Rinkutsu
Summary: After so much suffering, Eve can finally be saved. Just like everyone else. Even if she thinks she doesn’t deserve it.
Relationships: Eve Moonlit/Mikulia Greeonio
Kudos: 6
Collections: Union Server of Evillious 24 hour ficjam





	When The Bells Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I like Eve x Mikulia lol  
> I think I’m the only one who will write about them though

There it was.

The bells were ringing again. The last time she had heard those bells was when the world was destroyed. Then again as Adam did the Re_Birthday spell. And after so much suffering there she was. 

That girl.

She didn’t know her name, but she looked familiar.

A little too familiar.

Eve kept staring at her. The girl only blinked and smiled a bit more.

“Who are you?” Why didn’t she remember her? She should remember her right?

“————“ 

Silence. 

No. 

That girl was talking, Eve just couldn’t hear her. “Who are you?” She asked again. And again, and again, and again. After a while, the girl’s voice could be heard properly. “Mikulia is happy to see you again”

“Mikulia?” Eve shook her head, and looked at her again. It was her? That girl she had used was helping her? “Why-“

“Is Mikulia helping you?” Mikulia finished her sentence for her. “You made Mikulia happy, even if it was for a short time. Mikulia doesn’t blame you for what you did. Mikulia even tried to help you too! You just couldn’t see me too well” Eve remembered a vague spirit hugging her as Margarita. A nice angel? No, it was just a hallucination brought upon her since she had drunken the gift, and had her original memories granted. That’s what she had assumed it was. And after becoming a part of MA, she had no need for her ‘angel’. Sometimes she would see her. She had forced Mikulia out of the doll and replaced her with Irina’s soul. Mikulia had tried getting closer to her when she was MA, and she had simply pushed her away. Time and time again. After that, Mikulia just..disappeared one day. 

“I don’t understand”

“You don’t need to”

“I _want_ to” Mikulia looked up at Eve as she said that. Mikulia only grabbed her hand and squeezed in response. Her small wings were fluttering a bit. 

“It’s because Mikulia loves you, Eve”

“You love me, even with what I did to you? I abandoned Cain, I..I killed your  _son_ , Mikulia” 

“We got to bond in the Heavenly Yard so-“

“You should’ve been able to bond while you were both alive! If I hadn’t messed up, maybe-”

“You can’t think about the maybes, Eve. That’s what got youand the others into this whole mess in the first place, right?” Mikulia laughed a little. “You always think about the maybes,” she repeated it again. “You have to think about and cherish the now!” Mikulia grinned at her, becoming more serious. “That boy said it best, Mikulia thinks!”

“That boy?”

“Yeah, the one who started the Fourth Period. Allen? Or something like that. He said that ‘All people were greedy’. That means Mikulia and you are greedy too, right? Mikulia doesn’t care if it makes Mikulia selfish or whatever, Mikulia just wants to be with you, and make you happy! You made Mikulia very happy while Mikulia was alive! Mikulia has to repay the favor-“

Eve’s vision was blurring. She couldn’t stop them anymore. Everyone else had been saved already. Elluka, Kiril, and some boy that looked a little bit like Hänsel had saved Irina. Keel and Mikina had saved Adam. Riliane, using her Waiter appearance, and Nyoze had saved Gammon. 

She was alone for such a long time. 

Until Mikulia had shown up. 

Mikulia was there still, as Eve cried into her. As the bells rang out, seeming to never end. They comforted her, in some odd way. Mikulia’s wings suddenly grew bigger. Eve could see the halo above her head now, too. A large spring opened up behind them. Eve could see everything she ever wanted there. She was...really being saved? Mikulia was saving her? “Are you ready to go, Eve?” 

“Will I forget you? I...I don’t want to forget you!”

“We’ll find each other again! Mikulia is sure of it! You trust me, right?” 

“I do..and I love you” Mikulia smiled at that, before slowly leading her to the Spring’s door. The bells were getting louder. They only increased in volume and pitch, before fading out. Eve found herself humming the short three note melody that went with them, even after they had stopped. Long after they had stopped. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Plz check out the other stuff in this collection, even though I’m the first person submitting I think jsj, I’m sure the other future fics in the collection are gonna all be amazing!


End file.
